Sota Matari
Sota Matari is a minor supporting character in Lifestream, and is the boyfriend of Kaika Cho. History Backstory Sota was born on August 4, 1996 in Tachikawa within Tokyo, Japan. He has never gotten in contact with Kaika or Luki, but seems to know of the two girls from their actions in class and sometimes hears stuff about them outside school. From that, he had a special liking towards Kaika in particular. ''Lifestream Endowment of a Spirit'' Final Day of School Before the start of the second class of May 21, 2012, Sota is confronted by Kaika, who asks him out for a date during the later prom. In surprise, Sota states that he was going to ask her out today at a later given time, but sees that she's beat him to the point. Seeing that there was no contradicting points between them, they settle for the date at the prom, and then separate for the day for classes. Settling In While on his walk back home on May 28, 2012, he is again confronted by Kaika, and immediately pities her for her loss of her parents. Kaika, sounding shaken of the tragedy, tries to move away from that, and offers a date to make up for the prom, so she would fine better comforted and Sota would feel better that Kaika wasn't going to be depressed once the date begins. So, they go to the downtown cafe and have their date there. The couple conversed, seeming to have a great liking to each other, and then suddenly share a kiss together on the lips. Shortly after the kiss, Sota noticed something that Kaika was gravely afraid of, dark shadowy creatures (Shadow Replicas) were swarming in the downtown district of Tachikawa. Before he could suggest anything, Kaika immediately drags the both of them into the fray, secretly using her powers under Sota's awareness to safeguard them from any harm from tehe Shadow Replicas. They continue the rest of the way back to the residential district through the underground tunnel system, which Kaika knows about, and after they had lost the Shadow Replicas on their tail. Upon arriving back in their neighborhood, Sota gives a departing thanks to her for the date and the save, and heads back hom.e Appearance Sota is quite well-developed for a teenager, almost seeming like he is in his 20's. Sota has raven black hair and golden yellow eyes. He wears a long sleeve dark purple shirt under his teal T-shirt. He also wears tan baggy jeans and black sneakers. Personality Sota has a gentle personality, complimenting Kaika and other people often due to his lack of hate to anyone. In actuality, it is rare to see hate in Sota's behavior, as there was no one to ever do anything drastic to make him feel that way. He is also a very romantic person, seeming to enjoy the times he spends with Kaika and giving her the kiss at first hand. Yet, there are times when he is fearful, such as seeing all of those Shadow Replicas, and praised Kaika's bravery to help them get out of there before anything worse would had happened to them. Category:Characters Category:Living